


Art Please!

by saltkettle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Fan Art, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, Parsewhumpening Verse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkettle/pseuds/saltkettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random art for Check Please! Crossposted from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hades and Persephone AU




	2. Kent Parson's Cool Crutches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t stop thinking about Kent Parson’s need for cup-holder crutches in star-anise‘s Parsewhumpening verse. Especially after I saw M+D’s reimagined, ergonomic crutches of the future (http://www.mobilitydesigned.com/ourstory/).


	3. Beauty and The Beast AU




	4. Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for the omgcp-tropechallenge

**Author's Note:**

> based on ittybittyzimmerman's headcanon that "if the greek god hades became a person he would manifest in Jack Laurent Zimmermann"
> 
> found here: http://ittybittyzimmermann.tumblr.com/post/143521452299/ok-so-i-love-ur-jack-head-canons-please-share
> 
> Come cry with me about Check Please! on tumblr!! http://saltkettle.tumblr.com


End file.
